Currently, some automotive headlamps utilize a solenoid to provide actuation of a high/low beam shield to produce a plurality of light patterns. However, solenoids create an electromagnetic field, which along with fly back voltage, causes various manufacturing and operational issues. Additionally, solenoids require a relatively large amount of package space. While these problems can be overcome, the current solutions are costly. Further, the cost and above-referenced limitations typically prevent the implementation of moving elements in other lighting systems.
Electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) problems associated with solenoid-based actuators are typically resolved by adding parts to transfer the electromagnetic charge to an appropriate ground plane. Fly back voltage issues are typically resolved by adding components to control and regulate the voltage. The addition of parts and components for resolving the EMC and voltage increase the overall cost of the system. Solenoids are typically packaged inside the headlamp assembly, limiting the ability to package other functional or visual elements. Additionally, certain systems may have space, structural, and electric limitations which impede the implementation of the conventional solutions.
It would be desirable to develop an actuator system for a lighting system to produce a plurality of light patterns, wherein the actuating system minimizes the electromagnetic compliance and voltage issues associated with solenoid-based actuators and minimizes a package space requirement.